The Last Tail
by Storm Caleum
Summary: Hiyori's tail begins to fade and she starts to forget about the far shore.


**The Last Tail**

 **Storm Caleum**

"Do you Iki Hiyori take this man to be your husband in sickness and in health until death do thee apart?"

"I do."

It was after this that Yukine stopped listening to the minster speak and instead listened to the blubbering idiot of a god beside him.

"Would you control yourself?!" The regalia hissed as he tried to pay attention to the ceremony of their beloved friend.

The God of fortune blew into a tissue and wiped his teary eyes. "It's not my fault! It's Hiyori's wedding and everything is just so sad!" He pointed at the two people about to be married at the alter.

"Look at them! It was supposed to be me up there, not him! I don't approve- objection!" Yato stood abruptly, his chair scraping against the floor loudly. However, no one besides Yukine paid him any mind.

He jabbed a pointed finger at the couple as crocodile tears streamed from his eyes. A big dollop of snot hung from his nose, swinging precariously from side to side.

"I order this ceremony to stop! Hiyori is too good for someone like h-" The God was cut off when Yukine grabbed his tracksuit sleeve and dragged him back to his chair.

"For the love of God Yato, can't you just enjoy Hiyori's wedding day and not cause a scene? I know these people can't see or hear you but I can!" The blonde snapped. All he wanted was to see Hiyori. Even though he hadn't talked to her in over ten years, he still wanted to be there for her on her special day.

"Even if you don't want to be here, I do."

That shut the god up.

"Besides," Yukine stated, liquid Amber eyes drifting towards the now married couple. A melancholic smile crossed his face. "Gods don't understand what it's like to human. You never truly know what it's like to loose something until you have lost it." The smile faded.

"I was human once Yato. Even though I don't remember my past, I still know the basics. I had dreams, hopes and a future. The day I died was when my ambitions were snatched away from me by the cruel hand of fate." A humorless chuckle escaped the boy.

The now married couple descended from the alter and the humans erupted in applause. The God and his regalia were less inclined to do so. They sat in the back row in vacant seats.

"I was never able to grow up. I died at the age of fourteen. I could have gone to high school, graduated from university and start a family." Yukine stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off his blazer he bought specifically for this occasion.

"Yato, don't take this away from either of us. Hiyori deserves to live a normal human life; something that I never would be able to. I at least deserve to watch her wedding in peace without an idiot blubbering in my ear." The regalia merged into the sea of mingling humans and was soon gone from the god's sight.

Yato sat alone in the wedding hall. He felt more alone than he had in ages, even more than when he was a God of calamity.

"He's right. I don't know what it is like to be human." The god trailed off his, his cerulean orbs trained on the door where, on the other side, humans mingled.

"But that doesn't mean I am not willing to try."

"Woo! Yay weddings!" The ramblings of a drunken God echoed through the hall though no one could hear or see him besides his red faced regalia. Yukine buried his head into his hands.

"I don't know him. He is just a crazy drunk. I don't know him. He is just a crazy drunk." He repeated over and over again. The blonde was mentally kicking himself for having stuck around with the God of fortune.

"H-hey Yukine!" The drunk immortal waved and stumbled over to his regalia. He left a trail of empty wine and champagne bottles behind him.

"What do you want now Yato?" The regalia felt embarrassed for the both of them, his entire body flushing a dark red. "Can't you see you are making an even bigger scene than before? They will kick us out at this rate!"

The God only responded by chugging half of the wine bottle in his hands. "Lighten up Yukine!" He patted the blonde on the back but in his drunken state, it felt more like a slap than a pat. "No one can see us! We can do whatever we want!"

As if to prove his point, the god clumsily made his way over to a human just about as drunk as he was and over shadowed his body. "My sexuality is a potato!" He yelled in the human body. All eyes turned to him and Yukine figured now was a good a time as any to escape undetected.

"To be or not to be, that is the question we all want to hear!" A small crowd formed around him. "Is it nobler to die by a rival or by oneself? Does one live or die? Well, we all will die eventually by-" He was yanked back by a woman he assumed to be the human's wife.

"Furthermore, did you know that ducks have nine inch long, corkscrew penises?" A smack to the back of the human's head sent the god flying out of his human host. He landed face first on the carpet with his legs hanging in the air. The entire right side of his face was suffering from carpet burn.

Yato remained in that position for a long time. He feel asleep in his drunken haze.

When he came to, the wedding hall was empty. Accompanied with his loneliness was the beginning of a killer headache. The god stumbled as he willed his arms to work. It took many minutes but the pitiful man was finally able to stand on his wobbling legs.

His ears twitched as they zeroed in on a commotion outside. Without much thought, Yato moved his brick of a body outside to see a red carpet laid out and the newlyweds walk down the red steps to a black limousine.

"Hiyor-" The god was pulled to the sides by his regalia who looked nothing short of exasperated. Yukine didn't speak. He only gave a small smile and applauded the couple as they walked pass.

Church bells rung and drowned out the sounds of the celebration.

Yato watched as Hiyori and her husband got into the car. The engine turned on and the limo slowly pulled away. Further and further did it travel until it was nothing more than a speck on the horizon. Eventually, it disappeared entirely.

Yato could no longer see Hiyori.

He had been forgotten.

He'd been forgotten many times, barely managing to scrape past but this one hurt the most. She promised him she would always believe in him. He was naive to believe in such a promise. Many before her promised the same but in the end, they all forgot him. Everyone seemed to forget minor gods.

Yato stood at the entrance of the church for a long time. The sun had already begun to dip below the horizon when he started to drag his feet. He shakily lifted his hand, trying to grasp at the horizon where Hiyori disappeared to.

"Why?" His voice shook. It sounded like a man who gave up.

"You promised." His palm blocked the sun from his view. The light streamed through his fingers and danced in his eyes.

"You wouldn't forget me." He collapsed on his knees and his arm flopped lifelessly at his side. Cerulean blue eyes stared at the setting rays of ember as lukewarm tears streamed down his cheeks. He didn't make a noise, simply allowing them to fall and evaporate on the ground below him.

But deep down, he knew she would forget. He was a God and she a mere mortal. They always forgot, no matter how hard he tried to make them remember. It was the same vicious cycle, an endless turmoil.

But perhaps it was for the best.

Yato wiped the tears with the sleeve of his track suit. The watery droplets soon ceased to fall and the god picked himself up.

With his feet firmly planted on the cement road, the god watched the last rays of sun dip below the horizon. A gentle summer breeze tousled his navy hair before it went stagnant.

A lone car drove down the cement road, heading towards the god the driver couldn't see. It didn't hit Yato. It simply passed a figure that was no longer there. But there was something in the god's place.

A broken hand made shrine.


End file.
